Bear King
11,600,000''One Piece Anime'' - Movie 9, Bear King's wanted poster is seen in the intro alongside others. | dfbackcolor = 51270B | dftextcolor = FF0000 | dfname = Kachi Kachi no Mi | dfename = N/A | dfmeaning = Sound of knocking stones together to create a fire | dftype = Paramecia }} Bear King is the main antagonist of the second movie, and the leader of the Trump Siblings Pirate Crew that ruled over Clockwork Island. Appearance Bear King is a large man with black hair and whiskers, who is dressed in clothes that match his card and animal themes, which includes a furred captain's jacket with the collar shaped like a golden spade, a blue shirt underneath it with the top part unbuttoned, and a large teddy bear hat. His relatively thin arms and chest are covered in hair, with fur armbands on his wrist. Gallery Personality Bear King is a tyrant, as he conquered Clockwork Island and forced the scientists to create his ultimate weapon, threatening to destroy the island's key, which would destroy the entire island, if they tried to defy him. He was rather angry when Borodo used his King Cannon against him. He also has a lust for Nami, trying to force her into marrying him. When she repeatedly refused, he threatened to kill all her friends and her as well. Abilities and Powers Devil Fruit Bear King has eaten the Devil Fruit the Kachi Kachi no Mi, which allows his body to become hard as rock to augment his defenses, as well as letting his strikes hit harder. Another effect of his Devil Fruit is that it allows him to heat up his fist, and possibly other parts of his body, at will, which will serve to burn his opponents on contact. Weapons Bear King possesses the mighty King Cannon, which can fire devastating drilling bullets. These bullets have great impact and can cause huge waves in the sea. He also has a handgun, the barrel of which resembles a screw, that can shoot drilling bullets that explode. History Early Years He and his crew took over Clockwork Island and gained control of the island's key and then forced them to build the King Cannon which he intended to use to become Pirate King. Facing the Straw Hats When he is first seen two of the scientists are with him telling him about the current progress with building the weapon but Bear King just tells them that he will break the island's key and asks one of his men to show them out. His crew then kidnapped Nami, and he tried to have her marry him. When she refused, he angrily held the rest of the Straw Hats as hostage, but they broke free and eventually, Luffy fought against Bear King, with Bear King having an advantage due to his rock-hard defense and heating-up offense. When Bear King injured Akisu and laughed at it, Luffy angrily attacked the tyrant, breaking through the rock-hard armor. Bear King attempted one last attack with the King Cannon, but Luffy reflected the bullet back, having the vibration shatter the glass underneath Bear King, causing him and the cannon to fall through, and Bear King getting caught in a mighty explosion. Major Battles * Bear King vs. Monkey D. Luffy, Borodo and Akisu Trivia * Every member of Bear King's crew has both an animal and a card based theme. Bear King was based on a bear and the King. References Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Trump Siblings Category:Pirate Captains Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Non-Canon Characters Designed by Oda